beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōjo Traveler
, performed by 9nine, is the fifth ending theme for the anime Beelzebub. Shōjo Traveler is 9nine's ninth single. It was used from episode 49 through episode 59. Episode 60, the last episode, instead used the first opening theme, Dadada. Tracklist #Shoujo Traveler (少女トラベラー) #Monochrome (モノクロ) #SHINING☆STAR (tofubeats remix) #Shoujo Traveler (Instrumental) #Monochrome (Instrumental) Lyrics Kanji TV Size Version 時間がないんだ　バスが動き出すから もうすぐトリップ　繰り返されるエブリデイ ドアが開いて　バスに呑み込まれるんだ 果てないトンネル　あっという間　吸い込まれた オレンジだね　映画みたいね　黄昏ちゃうね　止められないわ せつない感じ　不安な感じ　誰か止めてよ バス・ストップ　それはリアルで バス・ストップ　それは答えだ バス・ストップ　I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop ドアが開く瞬間 バス・ストップ　それはボーダーライン バス・ストップ　キミへのボーダーライン バス・ストップ　I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop メランコリックは止まんない Full Size 時間がないんだ バスが動き出すから もうすぐトリップ 繰り返されるエブリデイ ドアが開いて バスに呑み込まれるんだ 果てないトンネル あっという間 吸い込まれた オレンジだね 映画みたいね 黄昏ちゃうね 止められないわ せつない感じ 不安な感じ 誰か止めてよ バス・ストップ それはリアルで バス・ストップ それは答えだ バス・ストップ I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop ドアが開く瞬間 バス・ストップ それはボーダーライン バス・ストップ キミへのボーダーライン バス・ストップ I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop メランコリックは止まんない 突然なんだ 恋が走り出すのは ブザーが切り裂く 静寂とそのモラル 進行方向 慣性の法則で ブレーキ プリーズ キミの胸に吸い込まれた 真っ白だね だけど赤いね たぶん熱いね 逃げ出したいわ 高鳴る感じ 泣きたい感じ 誰か教えて バス・ストップ キミはリアルで バス・ストップ キミは答えだ バス・ストップ I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop キミに触れた瞬間 バス・ストップ それはボーダーライン バス・ストップ 天国か地獄の バス・ストップ I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop 触れる前にはもう戻れない バス・ストップ… キミに出会って キミに夢中で 恋に夢中でやっぱわかんない せつない感じ 不安な感じ 誰か止めてよ バス・ストップ 恋はリアルで バス・ストップ 恋は答えだ バス・ストップ I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop ドアが閉まる瞬間 バス・ストップ それはボーダーライン バス・ストップ キミへのボーダーライン バス・ストップ I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop メランコリックは止まんない 'Romaji' TV Size Version Jikan ga nai nda BASU ga ugokidasu kara Mou sugu TORIPPU kurikaesareru EBURIDEI DOA ga aite BASU ni nomikomareru nda Hatenai TONNERU atto iu ma suikomareta ORENJI da ne eiga mitai ne tasogare chau ne tomerarenai wa Setsunai kanji fuan na kanji dareka tomete yo BASU SUTOPPU sore wa RIARU de BASU SUTOPPU sore wa kotae da BASU SUTOPPU I can’t stop I can’t stop I can’t stop DOA ga hiraku shunkan BASU SUTOPPU sore wa BOODAARAIN BASU SUTOPPU kimi he no BOODAARAIN BASU SUTOPPU I can’t stop I can’t stop I can’t stop MERANKORIKKU wa tomannai Full Size Jikan ga nai nda BASU ga ugokidasu kara Mou sugu TORIPP kurikaesareru EBURIDEI DOA ga hiraite BASU ni nomikomareru nda Hatenai tonneru attoiuma suikomareta ORENJI da ne eiga mitai ne tasogarechau ne tomerarenai wa Setsunai kanji fuan na kanji dareka tomete yo BASU SUTOPPU sore wa riaru de BASU SUTOPPU sore wa kotae da BASU SUTOPPU I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop DOA ga hiraku shunkan BASU SUTOPPU sore wa BOODAARAIN BASU SUTOPPU kimi e no BOODAARAIN BASU SUTOPPU I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop MERANKORIKKU wa tomannai Totsuzen na nda koi ga hashiridasu no wa BUZAA ga kirisaku seijaku to sono MORARU Shinkouhoukou kansei no housoku de BUREEKI PURIIZU kimi no mune ni suikomareta Masshiro da ne dakedo akai ne tabun atsui ne nigedashitai wa Takanaru kanji nakitai kanji dareka oshiete BASU SUTOPPU kimi wa riaru de BASU SUTOPPU kimi wa kotae da BASU SUTOPPU I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop Kimi ni fureta shunkan BASU SUTOPPU sore wa BOODAARAIN BASU SUTOPPU tengoku ka jigoku no BASU SUTOPPU I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop fureru mae ni wa mou modorenai BASU SUTOPPU... Kimi ni deatte kimi ni muchuu de koi ni muchuu de yappa wakannai Setsunai kanji fuan na kanji dareka tomete yo BASU SUTOPPU koi wa riaru de BASU SUTOPPU koi wa kotae da BASU SUTOPPU I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop DOA ga shimaru shunkan BASU SUTOPPU sore wa BOODAARAIN BASU SUTOPPU kimi e no BOODAARAIN BASU SUTOPPU I can't stop I can't stop I can't stop MERANKORIKKU wa tomannai 'English Translation' TV Size Version Time's a-running'! Because the bus is gonna leave soon ..going on the trip that recurs everyday The door opens. I'm pulled into the bus and we're sucked into this endless tunnel in a flash It's orange everywhere just like in the movies fading into sunset going nonstop This anxious feeling this suspenseful feeling someone stop me! Bus stop.. it's real Bus stop.. it is the answer Bus stop.. I can’t stop I can’t stop I can’t stop The instant I touched you. Bus stop.. it's the borderline Bus stop.. it's the borderline to you Bus stop.. I can’t stop I can’t stop I can’t stop Can't stop this melancholic feeling Full Size Time's a-running'! Because the bus is gonna leave soon ..going on the trip that recurs everyday The door opens. I'm pulled into the bus and we're sucked into this endless tunnel in a flash It's orange everywhere just like in the movies fading into sunset going nonstop This anxious feeling this suspenseful feeling someone stop me! Bus stop.. it's real Bus stop.. it is the answer Bus stop.. I can’t stop I can’t stop I can’t stop The instant I touched you. Bus stop.. it's the borderline Bus stop.. it's the borderline to you Bus stop.. I can’t stop I can’t stop I can’t stop Can't stop this melancholic feeling It’s so sudden when love starts running through me The buzzer cuts through my tranquil morale I can tell where it’s headed from the law of inertia .. the brakes please I have been sucked into your heart It’s pure bright but it’s red it’s probably hot too I want to run away This throbbing feeling this tearful feeling some one please tell me! Bus stop.. you’re real Bus stop.. you are the answer Bus stop.. I Can’t Stop I Can’t Stop I Can’t Stop The instant I touched you. Bus stop.. it’s the borderline Bus stop.. to heaven or to hell? Bus stop.. I Can’t Stop I Can’t Stop I Can’t Stop Can’t go back anymore.. to the way I was before touching you Bus stop Having met you enchanted by you enchanted by love what is happening to me This anxious feeling this insecure feeling someone stop me! Bus stop.. love is real Bus stop.. love is the answer Bus stop.. I Can’t Stop I Can’t Stop I Can’t Stop The instant the door closed. Bus stop.. it’s the borderline Bus stop.. it’s the borderline to you Bus stop.. I Can’t Stop I Can’t Stop I Can’t Stop Can’t stop this melancholic feeling! Characters in order of appearance #Aoi Kunieda #Nene Ōmori #Chiaki Tanimura #Yuka Hanazawa #Ryōko Asuka #Kaoru Umemiya Category:Ending Category:Music